


Never Again

by Jacie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cooking, Home, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and DiNozzo arrive home to find Fornell cooking dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September Fan Appreciation Month at NCIS_Discuss on LJ.

Tony and Gibbs still drove to work separately. With a light case load, they were both headed home at six. Yawning as he drove, Tony thought it would be nice to get home early enough to put together a dinner. He was getting a little tired of take out twice a day, every day. 

It didn’t faze him that Gibbs beat him back to the house once again, but only by a few moments. He was standing beside his truck waiting when Tony pulled up. Someone else’s car was parked in Tony’s normal space. It happened sometimes, especially when they worked late.

The moment they walked in the door, Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs and kissed him.

“I’ve been waiting all day to do that.”

Gibbs smiled and pointed up the stairs. “Go ahead and change.”

“You coming up, too?”

“I thought I’d see what’s cooking in the kitchen.”

Sniffing the air, Tony noticed it, too. “Marinara?”

Since most burglars didn’t stop to cook themselves dinner, Gibbs approached slowly, but without much concern. “Fornell! What the hell are you doing here?”

Looking up from the pot on the stove, Fornell responded simply, “Making you dinner.”

Pushing into the room, Tony wrapped his arm around Gibbs’ waist. “Fornell?”

“DiNozzo.”

After giving Tony’s waist a squeeze, Gibbs nodded in the direction of the stairs. “Go on. Get changed.”

Tony started for the stairs before he even realized he was moving. He was so used to taking orders from Gibbs, he didn’t even question most of them. Halfway up the stairs, he starting skipping the steps, determined to get back to the kitchen in record time.

“What’s he doing here?” asked Fornell, as he tasted his sauce.

“He lives here.”

“What? Jethro, are you teasing me?”

“No. He really lives here. Moved in last weekend.”

“Don’t you pay him enough for him to afford his own place? What’s he into?”

“Me,” said Jethro as he grabbed an olive from the salad. “Or, more accurately, I get into him.”

Fornell froze, pointing his spoon at Gibbs. “Are you telling me you’re sleeping with DiNozzo?”

Gibbs chuckled. He liked throwing Fornell off. “We’re together, dumbass.”

“You and DiNozzo? You do realize that he’s a guy, right?”

“Well, yeah Fornell. Having a penis between his legs sort of gives it away.”

After changing into jeans and a T-shirt, Tony went back to the kitchen and whispered in Gibbs’ ear, “Can I see you outside for a minute?”

“Be right back,” Gibbs told Fornell.

Out on the front porch, Tony asked, “Does he just randomly stop by often?”

“Sometimes.” Gibbs shrugged.

“You ever hook up with him?”

Gibbs laughed heartily. “Hell no, of course not. We met when he married my ex-wife.”

“Diane, right?”

“Yeah, Diane. Since they split, we’ve been hanging around together a little more. He’s a lonely guy. He just doesn’t want to be alone all the time. Sometimes our cases cross paths.”

Moving closer, Tony kissed Gibbs, nuzzling his neck and hugging him close. “As long as he doesn’t interrupt us.”

“Come on. He’s really not a bad cook.”

Returning to the kitchen, Tony set the table for three. “Everyone okay with beer?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure.”

As Fornell set the pasta and sauce on the table, he said, “Good thing about pasta, it’s not too hard to stretch it out.”

Tony dished out some of the pasta and a bit of salad onto his plate. “I could always order a pizza.”

“No pizzeria in town has sauce like my grandmother’s,” insisted Fornell.

Tony twirled his fork and took a bite. “This isn’t half bad.”

“Not half bad?” questioned Fornell. “Best sauce that ever came out of Sicily.”

“Meatballs aren’t half bad either.”

“I sure hope you’re not planning on marrying this one,” Fornell said to Gibbs.

Reaching over, Gibbs gave Tony’s hand a squeeze. “If I ever married this one, I’d never let him go. Don’t be thinking you’re ever going to get a chance with him.”

“Oh, no. I’ve had enough of your leftovers. Never again.”

 

~The End~  
28 July 2014


End file.
